


My Heart Goes Out to You

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Eliott Is..., F/M, Guess he doesn't need them., He might just be reallll smooth, Lucas is a Huge nerd, Lucas isn't confident, Lucas wears glasses, M/M, Oh but if Eliott stands close enough, Only a smidge of Angst because Lucas self-loathes for a bit., What? Eliott is popular? Couldn't be, Win a date, auction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: "Why am I doing this again?"Oh yeah, because she begged him. She groveled over the phone, she sniffled and cried until he couldn’t say no because Lucas was weak.--or--That auction fic where Eliott drops quite a bit of money just to go on a date with our boy Lucas.





	1. On the Chopping Block

“Here, quick. Put this on and turn. Let me see.” 

Lucas shrugs the leather jacket on over his grey tee. He jokingly throws the hood attached to the jacket on and Daphne slaps his hands away and pushes the hood back off. 

“Stop that!” Her voice is sharp, Lucas can read the stress in the lines painted on her forehead. 

“Chill Daph, I was only joking.”

“No, no hood. No jokes. This night has to go perfectly.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. Last he checked he was doing the girl a _huge_ favor. He didn’t even want to be there. As a matter of fact he was only supposed to help her with distributing snacks and ensuring the music ran smoothly. Somehow, by some divine intervention, Lucas has found himself playing dress up with the girl.

“Why am I doing this again?” Daphne is focused. She plays his hair, her hands gently fluffing it so it stands up messy, the way she wants. Lucas doesn’t want to break it to her but his hair has a personality of its own. 

She gives him a pointed look. Oh yeah, because she begged him. She groveled over the phone, she sniffled and cried until he couldn’t say no because Lucas was weak. 

Because _Charles_ decided to back out last minute and Manon felt bad so her idea was to help Daphne convince Lucas to take his place in the charity auction that Daphne was running for her senior project. Part of the funds would help with decking out the Foyer, while the other half would go to a chosen charity. Which one, Lucas isn’t sure yet. 

Now, Charles would have made them bank, being one of the best looking dudes on campus. All the girls were bound to trample over each other in the hopes of getting the highest bid. 

But Lucas wasn’t convinced he would contribute much to the funds. He asked Yann to bid on him to satisfy the girls. Yann nodded his head, bumped fists with him and said, “I got you, dude.” 

See, Lucas often stayed in the background, satisfied with keeping things low key. He wore sweatpants like they were his second skin, loose tees because a man likes to breath and have the ability to move around unconstrained. He didn’t attend frat parties too often and when he did, he holed himself in the bathrooms and smoked his night away. He wouldn’t call himself a nerd or dork, but he definitely did not fall in with the cool crowd. 

He much preferred staying in when there wasn’t class, curled around a book and wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. 

Daphne made a grab for the glasses on his face and he reached for her wrists stopping her. 

“No, no not the glasses Daphy.” 

“Lulu babe, let’s not hide behind these god awful frames. Your eyes are _beautiful!_ And the world needs to see it.” 

“Yeah, but _I_ need to see.” Because he is legally blind without his frames. 

“Nonsense.” She takes them away regardless of his protest. Everything is a blur. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just go out there, dressed the way I was.”

“You were wearing a pair of sweats and a Harry Potter tee shirt three sizes too big for you.” Daphne cocks a brow at Lucas and Lucas can’t pinpoint what was wrong with that statement. That was what he liked to wear to go to bed. 

“I don’t know why you dress like that when you have a closet full of clothing that accent all your little good bits.” She takes a handful of his ass in her hands and shakes it. Lucas tries to fight the blush as he swats away her hand. 

“Heathen!” 

Daphne chuckles at him and reaches to pinch his cheeks. The one on his face. 

“You’re so freaking cute, they’re gonna be all over this.” Before Daphne walks away she explains what he is supposed to do. He doesn’t need to say anything but when she makes the announcement for the second contestant all Lucas was to do is walk out onto the stage. Maybe do a little twirl, make a sexy face. 

Lucas grimaces. Sexy face? He shakes his head at her and she giggles. “Okay, no sexy face. Just listen for your signal.” Lucas nods, because that he can do. 

He looks over at Emma who stands a little to his left. She winks at him and Lucas smiles shyly back. Lucas wonders how many boys will jump at the opportunity to score a dinner date with Emma after they see her in her sequin mini dress. She does a little shimmy and makes Lucas burst out laughing. 

“Look alive Lulu, we are going to make this crowd sing!” Emma pumps her fist in the air as she hears her signal and makes her entrance. Lucas feels a sense of dread fill him at the loud calls and volume of the crowd out there. There are cheers, cat calls, high-pitched whistling. 

But what is he to expect. One day he is sure Daphne will run beautiful multi-million dollar Gala’s where everyone is decked out in suits and ties and the women in beautiful blazers and floor length gowns. For now, she settles for the auditoriums with half drunk seniors and juniors alike. Pop songs playing in the background and a makeshift disco ball hanging from the low ceiling. Walls decorated with streamers that are half falling off already. Emma in a sequin dress and Lucas as auction item number 2. 

_“Lucas!”_

Lucas jerks out of his thoughts as Manon whispers his name harshly. 

“She called you! Go” 

Lucas pushes back the curtains and steps out. For a second all silent and he hears his own heart beating harshly in his chest. He doesn’t know what to do so he runs one hand through his hair, tilts his head slightly and then hooks his fingers in the belt loops of his black jeans. 

Lucas is glad Daphne took his glasses because the crowd is a blur. He hears Manon in the back screaming his name and cat-calling, he thinks he hears Emma as well. He doesn’t hear Daphne as she spoke into the mic talking about all the things he enjoys doing. Reading, Games, quiet nights in. 

“We’ll start the bidding for the lovely Lucas Lallemant at…”

“50cents.” 

Lucas feels himself flush at the shout, a boy in the far back that he doesn’t know. This was bound to happen. He sees a small commotion, the boy being pushed by his friends who didn’t find it all too funny. 

“50 Dollars here!” 

Yann to the rescue. He smiles at the area he thinks his best friend is standing by. 

“50 dollars! WE have 50dollars” 

“75!”

“80! I’ll go for 80” Lucas isn’t sure who screamed that but it sounds like Chloe. Lucas shoots a pleading look at Yann. He was not to allow anyone to take Lucas home tonight. No matter what. 

Daphne lets out an excited squeal as she repeats the climbing numbers. 

“125!” 

Lucas’ eyes get wide. He isn’t expecting the amount to surpass 100 dollars. After all, they are all still broke college student. 

There are whispers in the crowd as Chloe jumps up and down “150!”. 

She was cute, a friend to an extent but Lucas did not want to go on a dinner date with her. She was a bit too forward for his liking and clearly did not get the hint that he was not interested. 

“175” Yann sounds desperate. Lucas will willingly pay him back. 

_“250!”_

It’s a deep voice that shouts out the number, Lucas squints, and he makes out the imposing figure of one Eliott Demaury standing in the back one arm raised casually and the other wrapped loosely around his waist. 

_Eliott Demaury_ , the boy who makes all the girls willingly drop their panties, lose their dignity. Sure Charles was hot but Eliott Demaury was other-worldly. He was the type of boy that is popular with everyone, got good grades, if he looked at you, you said thank you and then went on your merry way because you were blessed for that small interaction. 

Eliott Demaury. The center of attention, a god at university. Untouchable. Bidding 250 dollars to go on a date with one meek Lucas Lallemant. 

What type of sick joke was this, Lucas thought. And he wasn’t the only one. 

He catches the alarmed look that Daphne sends his way.

“Uh..250..I hear 250.”

Lucas pleads with his eyes at Yann, at Arthur or Basile, who are huddled together. 

That 250 jump starts another round of bidding as Arthur throws his hands up, _“251”_

Lucas hears laughter, isn’t sure if he sees it clearly but Eliott looks frustrated. The boys surrounding him laugh lightly. 

Lucas’ blue eyes see Idriss clapping Eliott on the shoulders before the tall dark skinned 4th year shouts out “275!”

Lucas starts to sweat. He doesn’t know how to handle this and he wants so badly to change into his sweats and hide beneath a mountain of blankets. 

“276” He hears Bas shout out, and he catches the grimace his friend sends his way. 

At least they're trying. 

“300!” He hears a boy who he recognizes as one of Eliott’s friends. A friend who is part of the impenetrable inner circle. Sofiane he remembers. The boy Imane is lowkey obsessed with. 

But they were all just fucking around. He wants to storm off stage. But he doesn't. Because Lucas doesn't have enough swagger to pull off such a departure. 

"3-300 and one--"

“500!” Eliott shouts.

“500 and 1--”

“700 hundred” The crowd shuts up. Bas looks towards the back because honestly he doesn’t think he could risk shouting out 701 and winning the bid. They didn’t have that kind of money. He shrugs an apology towards Lucas. 

“...7..700 hundred. Going once...twice...sold, to Eliott Demaury. One dinner date with Lucas Lallemant for...700 dollars.” 

Daphne stutters through it all and Lucas. Lucas bolts. He runs off stage straight into Manon and Emma who look excited. 

"Oh my god Lucas! How did you get the Eliott Demaury to bid 700 dollars for a date?" 

He's flustered. His hands are gripping harshly at Manon's shoulders. 

Lucas is having a melt down. He's freaking out backstage and the girls are standing by watching it all happen in awe. 

This has got to be a big fucking joke.


	2. Under the Stars You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lucas wants to know who helped him plan this date, because there’s no way Eliott did all this on his own._

Lucas finds himself sitting on a bench surrounded. He sits with his legs drawn to his chest and his arms at his side, hands holding his ankles. The courtyard is practically empty save him and his group of friends wasting the rest of their day; class having just ended for the most of them. It’s Monday and Lucas had the weekend to collect himself so he could at least resemble part of a human being after that whole auction fiasco. He thinks.

His hair ruffles gently in the light breeze of the evening air. Feeling a chill rush through him Lucas fixed his lopsided top--a black and oversized long sleeve shirt that reads in big white print, _Yeah, I Kiss My Mother With This Mouth_ \--to cover his collar. Forever exposed. When Yann sits down beside him, Lucas scoots a little closer for warmth. 

“I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal about this. Do you know who Eliott is? Have you fucking seen him?”

Lucas tilts his head at Emma. “Of course I know who he is. I’m blind Emma, not stupid.” And even then he knows exactly what Eliott looks like. 

“It’s just a date. He won the bid and all you need to do is go with him to wherever Daphne’s gift certificate takes you. You are not obligated to do anything else.” Yann speaks up next to him, sounding all too much like the voice of reason but Lucas was never one for reason. 

He groans and drops his forehead to his knees voice muffled by the fabric of his sweats. 

“Lulu, babe we can’t hear you…” 

At Emma’s voice, Lucas throws his head back up, hands coming to automatically adjust his skewed frames. 

“But why me? Aren’t you curious why everyone’s fucking wet dream decided to drop 700 dollars for a dinner date at some shabby restaurant that Daphne chose--”

“Hey!”

“ _you know it’s true!_ \-- instead of asking me out like a normal person? Me? _me?_ ”

“Lucas, stop acting like there’s some diabolical plan to ruin you or something. You’re not that important.” 

Lucas swats at Bas’ head. 

“You’re not helping.”

“Well...like Yann said, your not obligated to like the dude. So what’s the big deal. Just go on a date with him. Hell, you might even like it, or better yet, like _him._ ” 

Lucas wants to whine. That was his problem. He was afraid he might like it too much and knew he would be devastated if it did turn out to be a joke. Where he turns out to be a laughing stock, a living joke for Eliott and his friends. 

“Chin up Lucas, here comes your boy.” Arthur states from behind him. Lucas snaps his eyes up. Dread strikes him cold and he seizes up when he locks gazes with those striking blue eyes. Eliott doesn’t walk, he saunters. He saunters everywhere with all the confidence that Lucas can only wish to muster up after having one too many shots. 

He’s not alone, Idriss and Sofiane accompanying him on his way over. When they reach them Yann smiles at Idriss, knowing him through their mutual friend Alex, a fist bump their greeting. 

“Hey.” Lucas swears he sees Daphne swooning at the sound of his voice from his peripheral. 

“...hi” He greets him but doesn’t really know what else to say so Lucas plays with his glasses, his fingers fiddling and straightening something already straight. When he’s done he runs his hands through his hair a couple of times. 

“Eliott, uh, did you get the vouchers?” Daphne questions, voice higher pitched than normal. 

At the question, Lucas watches as Eliott turns that smoldering gaze onto her and she becomes a giggling mess. 

“I did, thanks. That’s why I’m here actually. I wanted to ask if Friday works for Lucas?” And like that Lucas was back to being a stuttering mess. 

"F-friday? Mm, I t-think...well--"

"He's free."

Lucas whips his head towards Yann, eyes narrowed. “I...thought we had that thing?” 

Yann looks at him, eyebrows cocked. “Dude we live together, we can reschedule our movie marathon. So...you’re free, besides, you’ve watched all the Harry Potter films like six times so...chill.” 

Lucas feels himself immediately flushes. He thinks, while he is out this Friday he’s going to plot out Yann’s death. When he turns back to Eliott, his eyes remain steadfast on the other boys perfectly shaped ear, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Yeah, Friday’s good.”

“Yeah?” Lucas nods. 

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 7:00?”

Lucas nods again. 

 

__________

After the initial, “I’ll pick you up at 7:00” . Lucas didn’t know what to expect. Of course the evening starts with Lucas standing out in the cool air waiting to see the familiar and formidable stature of Eliott walking towards him from outside his apartment building. He’s late. Half an hour late. 

Lucas toys with the hem of his shirt. He goes for long sleeved with a pair of ripped jeans that hang loose. He briefly wonders if he needs a jacket but decides he is too lazy to go grab one. It doesn’t help that when he does finally see Eliott he has on his tan jacket and hoodie combo. 

When Eliott reaches him, Lucas tries his best not to fidget as he feels those eyes look him up and down more than once. 

“What?” Does his attire leave a bad taste in Eliott’s mouth? Good if it does. 

“Nothing, you look...cute.” Lucas feels his face heat up. 

“Do you want to grab a jacket?” 

Lucas shakes his head. “No that’s fine, it’s a short walk. And we’ll be inside most of the time so I’ll be fine.” His voice trails off.

Eliott gives a non-committal hum and when he reaches down for his hand, Lucas is lost for words at the warmth. Eliott’s palm in his is a heavy comfort that he wants to feel all the time. 

“Okay, let’s get going.” Lucas makes the mistake of looking up at Eliott’s face at that moment. The taller boy is staring down at him, wide grin firmly in its place, eyes curved up in half moon slits. Lucas breathes in deeply and reaches to take his glasses off his face with his free hand because he doesn’t think he can handle looking and seeing Eliott so close up. 

He fumbles with his frames when he feels Eliott grab at his wrist. 

“No, no. Leave them on. You look cute with glasses.” 

“S-stop calling me cute.” Lucas doesn’t think he can handle this evening if Eliott keeps calling him cute. But he lets go of his glasses hands dropping to his sides. 

“Why?” Lucas shakes his head, eyes glued to the pavement. He feels fingers on his chin, lifting it and forcing Lucas to look directly at Eliott. “It’s true. I mean it. Keep them on?” 

“O-okay.” With Eliott’s fingers still weaved with his the other boy starts walking, satisfied with his answer. Their pace steady, air around them thrumming. 

It only takes them 15 minutes before Lucas finds himself sitting across from Eliott watching the other boy use his fork to push around the soggy spaghetti dish that cost a whopping $9 at Stix. A precooked meal that came out way too fast. Lucas himself is nibbling on stale bread sticks. The whole experience felt bizarre. It doesn't help that he could clearly hear Eliott's friends whispering rather loudly and shooting the two of them glances from four booths away. Trying and failing at being incognito. 

And their waitress kept giving them a disapproving look at every chance she got. Lucas thinks she might have spit in Eliott’s food. Despite the constant giggling of Eliott’s friends in the background, the hoards of obnoxious patrons of the less than mediocre restaurant, and lack of decent food, Eliott sat with a smile on his face. 

“Not going to order anything?” 

Lucas shook his head. He was not a fan of the ten different variations of the same dish that the menu had to offer. 

“Mm. I’m not a fan either.” Lucas cocks an eyebrow. 

“So why would you bring me here?”

Eliott drops his forks and reaches into his jacket pulling out the $25 voucher. His fingers snap the crumpled piece of paper straight. 

"Daphne spent a lot of time and effort planning this. I couldn't let it go to waste.” He says this with a gentle smile and Lucas was floored at how genuine he sounds. 

“Plus, I needed a place to dump those idiots so they don’t crash our actual date.” Eliott gestures with a tilt of his head, to the loud whispering happening behind him. 

“Wait...actual date?” Lucas’ eyebrows make a dive on and he feels his glasses shift slightly, hands already going up to adjust them by habit. Eliott smiles at him, says nothing, and by the way his eyebrows do the speaking for him, Lucas thinks he might be in for a ride. 

“Unless...you don’t want to?” For a moment, Eliott sounds unsure and Lucas realizes he’s been quiet. He hasn’t said much of anything on their walk over or while they waited to be seated, or when the food came out. But his answer is instantaneous, loud almost.

“No! I do!” He practically shouts it in his haste. Hands coming up and knocking over his glass of water. _“Shit!”_ , He uses the napkins to mop up the mess while Eliott chuckles. The waitress passes by them, holding a tray filled with plates of food. She mutters something under her breathe and Lucas has to control the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Before he can finish cleaning his mess Eliott moves to grab his arm at the elbow. He finds himself dragged out of the booth, eyes darting between Eliott and the waitress who is shouting at them to come back. Lucas sees the wide eyes of Idriss and Sofiane staring at them as they make their run. They don’t stop until they are out of the restaurant and blocks away. 

Eliott bent over hands resting on his knees laughing. When he straightens,Lucas takes in the sight of his eyes dancing with mirth, hair wild from the brush of the wind. 

“What..what did we just do?” Lucas is panting, chest heaving, laughter in his voice. He feels a rush of adrenaline pump through his veins. He looks behind him, he can’t see the restaurant but he still hears the shouting waitress in his head. He doubts she would run after them at this point.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” He looks back over at Eliott whose shoulders are shaking from silent laughter. He holds out his hand and Lucas can see he’s holding a slip of paper. 

“I forgot to leave the voucher.” 

Lucas can’t control himself. He laughs, body leaning forward and hand placed on Eliott’s chest, a move that keeps his balance as his eyes close from the force of it all. When he calms and his eyes open Lucas sobers, shoulders loosening and eyes flickering when he catches in Eliott’s gaze. There’s a heat there that Lucas can’t place. 

“What?”

Eliott shakes his head, smile looking naturally carved on his face. 

“I just really like hearing you laugh like that...” Eliott brings a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of his face. "Anyways, shall we go?"

Lucas let’s Eliott take him by the hand, lacing their fingers. They walked for a while in comfortable silence weaving in and out of side streets and going down more than one questionable alley way. 

When they reach a more rundown part of town with old brick buildings and empty streets, Lucas walks a little closer to Eliott. It’s close to 9 and Lucas takes note of how the skies are past the process of greying for the night, there were no remnants of the day remaining in the darkened sky. When he looks up, the stars are just starting to twinkle into existence. He looks back down. The streets are empty. 

Lucas is tempted to ask where they were headed but decides to trust Eliott. They reach on old theater, the broken brick exterior and the 50s and 60s film posters that line the walls inside dates it. He sees one person working the concessions, a familiar face. Alex wears a velvet red vest over his long-sleeved white button down. The tall, dark skinned boy stands there with his elbows resting on the display case. 

Lucas only knows him through the occasional run ins at parties and when Emma brings him around the apartment. He catches the other's eyes and greets him with a wave. 

Before they get too close Eliott turns to Lucas stopping them mid step. 

"Hey, can you go grab us a bag of popcorn while I buy tickets?" Eliott gestures with his chin at the self serving popcorn machine. 

"....yeah sure." Lucas makes his way over occasionally throwing looks over his shoulders. He sees Eliott greet Alex with a fist bump. The two of them whispering quietly to each other. He makes haste with scooping their popcorn wanting to hear what the two are discussing. 

He picks at the popcorn, plopping the buttery goodness into his mouth one at a time, his pace slow sneakers avoiding questionable stains on the carpeted floor of the lobby. Blue eyes trace patterns of the floor in front of him as his ears twitch, catching the tail end of Alex’s deep voice. 

“--cking owe me big time, hey Lucas.” 

Lucas let’s himself look up. “Hey, Alex. Slow night?” 

Alex nods his head in affirmation. He picks up a well read magazine, pages dog eared and crumpled from rough handling. 

"Every night is a slow night." Alex sends him a boyish grin. One that lights up his face and Lucas is reminded why he was so popular with the girls. 

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves, don't go too crazy now." Eliott smiles and salutes the other before he turns and takes Lucas by his free hand. 

“Ready?” 

“What are we watching?” His eyes bounce between the two boys but neither give him an answer. Eliott wiggles his eyebrows and Lucas rolls his eyes at the gesture. He lets Eliott lead him away, feet dragging on the carpet. 

Theater 7. The seats aren’t fancy recliners or leather like the new blockbuster theaters have recently installed. Instead, Lucas notes the odd loveseats placed throughout the room, the rough polyester seats that are worn down from overuse, the hinges that squeak when Lucas pushed down on one. Eliott shakes his head and makes them move to a loveseat to share. The seat is plush but Lucas wonders what he might find if he sticks his hands between the cushions. Not that he ever would even with his blessed curiosity.

His body shivers at the thought. He looks around and takes it in. It was a smaller venue, the screen standing only at 30ft tall and 10ft wide. He was surprised to see no one but the two of them in there. 

When the screen flickers only to have the bright white darken with a black and white intro, music playing loud but softly in the overhead speakers Lucas is drawn to it. He looks over at Eliott who has a soft smile playing on his lips. Eyes captured by the less than riveting old film playing out in front of them, on wide screen. 

_“La Belle et La Bête?”_

He’s aware there is a tone he has. When Eliott turns to look at him with that grin that splits his face, Lucas can’t remember what he was complaining about. Or if he was even complaining in the first place. 

“French cinema at it’s finest.” When Eliott speaks, he turns his body so he faces Lucas in their shared loveseat. One of his long arms is casually thrown over the back and Lucas fights the urge to lean back. 

Lucas tries his best. He does. He only snorts his popcorn up his nose once at the over dramatic acting, the facial expressions of the beautiful actress, the music. Of course he knows the story. He’s seen the remake, in color, plenty of times and he hates to admit that his mother probably has some homemade video of him singing along to the disney version, dancing with a stuffed teddy, hiding away somewhere in the back of her closet. 

 

“Stop laughing!” Eliott’s hushed voice sends Lucas’ into another fit just as the beast jumps out onto the screen snarling and forcing a terrified gasp from out of the Belle. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop.” When Eliott shoots him a look, trying his best to look serious despite his efforts of hiding a grin, Lucas sucks in his cheeks to rid himself of the smile. Eliott chuckles at his effort, Lucas pushes at him, his palm grasping at the taller boy’s shirt. 

“Hey, I’m trying here!” 

“Of course you are.” 

Lucas glares at Eliott, fixing his glasses, and turns from him, huffing. When he leans back and feels the arm wrap around his shoulders, Lucas shrugs it off and the breathy laugh that he hears only serves to make his lower lip jut out more. 

Eliott leans in and Lucas feels a kiss brush against the side of his head warm fingers weaving through his hair and pulling him closer. 

He can’t control the heat that creeps up his neck and fills his ears at the gentle brush of lips on his skin. It wasn’t a kiss per se. Close enough. Even more, unexpected. 

He feels a tingle that he can’t shake and half the movie passes by in a blur. Lucas, hyper aware that he was pressed so close to the heat that Eliott’s sculpted body emits, leans closer when he hears Eliott whisper. His voice soft, breath tickling Lucas’ ear. 

“--estingly the actor's face grew sores due to the costume. Almost a visual representation of the Beasts’ internal struggles..”

Lucas listens but he doesn’t understand the quiet murmurings of his film critic extraordinaire. He nods occasionally to show he’s still there mentally. But if asked he wouldn't be able to recall a single word spoken. His mind is lost to the sensation of Eliot's breath brushing against the side of his face, his ears, his neck. By the time the credits roll, Lucas is an absolute mess.

“Shall we get out of here?” 

Lucas doesn’t trust his voice so he nods. He let’s Eliott help him stand. Walking out of the dark theatre to the lobby lights had Lucas blinking rapidly, adjusting to the difference. Alex is nowhere to be seen and the lights near the concession stand is off. When Eliott leads him away from the exit he turns to look at him eyes alight with questions. 

"Uhh, exits that way…"

Eliott turns, both hands holding and engulfing Lucas' right hand. He is dragging Lucas towards a darkened corridor walking backwards with confidence. A confidence that tells Lucas he knows this place well. 

"The nights still young...unless you have a curfew?" 

Lucas bristles at the comment. Of course he doesn't. He's an adult. And if does end up in bed by 10 on a weekend that's because he chooses to do so. 

When Eliott stops in front of a large grey door, plague imprinted with black font that states "Employee Only" he wonders what is install for him. Eliott pulls out a key and unlocks the door. 

He's assaulted with the smell of mildew and dust when the door opens but sees nothing in the pitch black. He looks back at Eliott unsure wondering if the other boy could hear the thumping of his heart in his chest. 

"You're joking right?" 

"Are you scared?"

Yes. "No."

"Here, I'll lead.” Eliott takes out his phone from the pocket of his jacket, turning on the flashlight. 

Lucas’ grimaces at the cobwebs and the stained concrete at his feet. His head cranes back when he follows the steep incline of the stairs in front of him. Eliott holds his hands and still, Lucas stumbles on the slippery stairs. 

“Don’t worry...I’ve got you. Trust me okay?” 

“I do. Trust you that is.” He just doesn’t trust the unsteady stairs beneath his feet. His voice is quiet but it echoes all the way up.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when they reach the door and is even more surprised when he finds himself on the rooftop. High up enough to see past some of the shorter, surrounding buildings. City lights twinkling in the distance. In front of him he sees blankets half-hazardly laid out on the concrete, two stemless wine glasses, a bottle of red wine illuminated by a coil of fairy lights.

There was no way Eliott had time to set this up by himself before picking him up. Eliott let’s go of his hand and steps towards their little nest. Eliott pats the spot next to him with one hand while the other reaches for the wine bottle placing it between his folded legs. 

“C’mon. It’s comfortable.” And it looked it. The black comforter was fluffy, scrunched and folded for maximum comfort. Lucas shivers at the wind, the night air has a bite he realizes and he wonders how stupid it would be if he burrowed himself under the blankets in front of him. 

“Thanks.” He grins, taking the glass of wine. He doesn’t usually drink wine, always one to lean more towards liquor, but he feels it is fitting. 

Eliott hums and nods before holding out his own glass for a cheers. The sound of clinking glass echoes between them. 

“I mean it. Thanks, for everything. Tonight’s been fun.” Lucas doesn’t look at Eliott when he says this, instead he toys with the frazzled corner of the comforter. He can’t remember the last time he’s let himself do something this fun in a long time. Not to be misunderstood, the parties he attended--if he does-- were always fun and his friends were great company, but Lucas felt a different type of exhilaration tonight. He laughed with no restraint. Learned a thing or two about Eliott, things that he is convinced the other boy only allows few to know. 

He shivers again when the wind ruffles his hair. He looks over to see Eliott shrugging off his jacket and before he can protest the weight of it presses into his shoulders. 

“I told you to get a jacket silly.” 

“Well I thought we were just going to dinner.” Despite sticking his tongue out at Eliott, Lucas burrows himself into the warmth of the too big jacket. His senses are overwhelmed by the scent of the other. He hears Eliott chuckle and when he looks back up, Eliott is sitting, one knee bent, the other straight in front of him, he leans his weight on his right hand that brace from behind.

Eliott is looking up at the sky, the hand that holds his wine pointing up at the stars. “Look, that’s the big dipper.” 

Lucas looks at him disbelieving, his eyes trace the length of his arm. 

“You can’t see it from there, scoot closer and lie down.” So Lucas does. He lays his head down near Eliott’s thigh and immediately he feels fingers running through his hair. Lucas shivers but for a different reason. He uses his hands to pull the jacket closed over his chest, eyes locking on to the patterns of the stars. They lay there for a second longer, Eliott getting his fill of running his hands through Lucas’ chestnut locks, and Lucas forgetting how to breathe. 

Eliott moves to lie down next to Lucas, his wine glass held securely in his hand and resting on his chest.

In all his wildest dreams, Lucas never thought he would be lying on the rooftop of an old rundown theatre bathing in the dim starlight while bumping foreheads with Eliott who he firmly believes, was way out of his league. 

But he was. The fact that somehow, through the process of getting comfortable hey were holding hands, with Eliott using his thumb to rub soothing circles into Lucas’ skin. The connect resting so gently between the both of their bodies. Lucas didn’t want to think of breaking it. 

“What’s that one right there?” Lucas asks. Voice full of wonder and giddy from the energy in the air.

Lucas can feel Eliott turn his head, their hairs unquestionably layered on top of each other’s. Foreheads touching lightly. He can mentally see how those blue eyes follow the crook of his thin finger that is pointed above them, the vagueness of the direction making the guessing fun. 

“Uh, that’s _Orion’s belt…_ ”

It wasn’t.

“Is it? How can you tell?” Lucas knows the constellations well. Like the back of his hands. He only stopped those weekly planetarium visits with his mother about two years ago. And even then, it was still one of his favorite past times. Currently, he enjoys how Eliott is a stuttering mess as he tries to explain the different shapes in the sky and how the stars connect. 

When Eliott points with his finger, Lucas follows with his blue eyes. He knows that Eliott has no idea what he is talking about because the cluster of stars that he calls _Orion’s Belt_ is in fact, Canis Major. 

Lucas thinks it’s cute.

“Eliott.”

“Hm?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?” 

Eliott barks out a laugh, his chest expands at the force. When his head turns, Lucas holds his gaze, smile playing on his lips at the pure joy he sees there on his face. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Lucas nods. Eliott sits up, his body a looming stature over Lucas. 

“I bet it’s the glasses, here lemme see those.” Lucas fumbles for a second as Eliott reaches and pulls his glasses off his face. 

“No! Stop, give them back! You’ll stretch them and I can’t see you.” He cries out. Lucas loses the battle. He flails around and he reaches for them but Eliott has the advantage, having freakishly long arms and holds his frames out of reach.

When Eliott leans down, his face hovering over Lucas’, Lucas finds his face heating at how close they are. His blue eyes shift and focus so that he can trace the lines on Eliott’s face, count each and every individual lash, he swallowed thickly when he looks directly into Eliott’s eyes. He sees the bright blues, the flecks of grey, and the spectrum of color that Lucas can’t pinpoint. 

“How bout now?” It’s a deep whisper, his voice cracking at the slow drawl of the syllables. Lucas hears the light smack of lips and the way his tongue sticks to the back of his teeth when he talks. It’s odd but he thinks Eliott can’t get close enough. “Can you see me?” 

Lucas nods, the slightest movement of his head. He could paint a picture from memory with how perfectly he _sees_ Eliott. He feels Eliott’s breath fan lightly on his lips and knows if he wants he could make this happen. He could lift himself just a tad bit and close the distance between them. 

“Can I...can I kiss you?” That’s all the invitation Lucas needs before his lips meet Eliotts. The kiss is soft, slow, and tastes like cheap wine. He thinks it might be perfect. Lucas melts when he feels those long and sturdy fingers move to grip his chin, deepening the kiss. When Eliott pulls away, he doesn’t do it fully, instead he uses his leverage to rest his forehead on Lucas’. To which, Lucas relishes in the slight weight of the other. 

A million things float through his mind in that exact second, with the two of them, lying there sharing the air, pressed close against the other. Lucas wants to know why him. He wants to know how long Eliott has had feelings for him, why it took so long for them to finally make this happen. Lucas wants to know who helped him plan this date, because there’s no way Eliott did all this on his own. But he asks none of this. Instead, he spends the night, lying there whispering back and forth. Pointing at the constellations and accurately naming them, teaching Eliott a thing or two. 

When the sky starts to turn from black to blue, to a purple hue, Eliott leads him down those steep stairs. Eliott walks him home, arms thrown casually over Lucas’ shoulders. When they reach his apartment he thinks he would never get tired of how Eliott peppers his face with light kisses. Of course the taller of the two doesn’t leave until Lucas promises him another date, to which Lucas pretends to think about. His answer is to grab Eliott’s phone and type in his number so the other has a way to contact him. 

When Lucas enters his apartment he’s surprised to see his boys sitting around the living room, eyes bloodshot and looking ready to tip over at the slightest touch. He hopes they didn’t stay up waiting for him.

“He’s back!” Bas shouts, voice hoarse. Lucas doesn’t ask why they’re all up at this ungodly hour but he rolls his eyes at his friends infinite amount of energy. 

“So...what was it like? How was it?”

Lucas thinks for a second, he places his hands in the pocket of the jacket he is still wearing, smile on his lips. If he could think of one word to describe the date, he would say:

“...priceless.”

 

**_______**

 

**Tuesday:**

“Imane! I need your help.”

“What?”

Imane looks up from the book that rests comfortable in her lap. Her eyes take in the frazzled appearance of Idriss’ best friend, Eliott Demaury, hottest boy on campus, Mr. Walking Wet Dream. The one who could wreck a relationship without even trying. Oh, if they could see him now. 

“What do you want Eliott, I’m a bit busy.”

He shoots her a pitiful look to which she sighs and closes her book, straightening in her chair, eyes looking at him expectantly. He’s about to open his mouth when Idriss shows up behind him. Idriss looks at Imane and Eliott a couple of times before bending over holding his stomach and laughing. 

Eliott glares at the other boy and swats at him, missing as Idriss makes his way out of the room. 

“Shit guys, Eliott has zero chill when it comes to his boy.” Idriss closes the door on his way out but it does little to muffle his loud laughter.

Eliott turns back to Imane’s expectant look. 

“...uh, I need to know what Lucas likes and dislikes! This date has to be perfect.”

Imane sighs. 

 

**Wednesday:**

“Eliott ever figure out what he’s doing?” Sofiane asks. He’s hitting the courts with Alex and Idriss. The other two passing the ball back and forth as they walk. 

“Nah, but this date better be worth the $700 our boy dropped.” It’s Alex who answers. 

“Mm. I dunno. I don’t have a good feeling about this. Somehow he’s gonna rope us in, I just know it...”

 

 **Thursday:**

Sofiane holds up a card, a look of determination on his face when Eliott’s eyes light up, as if recognizing the cluster of stars for what it’s worth. 

“OH I know that one, _Ursa Minor!_ ”

Sofiane drops his head and sighs. 

“ _Draco!_ ”

He flips the card. 

“... _Lynx?_ ”

“ _Serpens_...Eliott…”

“Well they all look the same! Who the fuck drew those!”

“You did…”

“Oh. Right. Just give me the next one.”

 

**Friday:**

“Shit, shit. Alex just texted. We need to haul ass.”

Idriss slaps at Sofiane who is slurping down soggy noodles. 

“Did you fucking hear me?” 

Sofiane shoots him an incredulous look. “Yeah, I heard. Dude, I’m trying to eat this nasty food right now. I’m paying for it so it’s going down my throat whether I like it or not.” He moves to take another bit when Idriss pulls him by the arm. 

“Fuck that, we need to go get that shit from the house and bring it to the theater. Plus Alex said he forgot the wine so we need that shit too. Let’s go.” Idriss drops a twenty on the table and physically drags Sofiane out of the booth. 

They hope the bus instead of walking to save time. When they arrive at the theatre, Alex is already outside waiting for them. He greets them with a nod. 

“Hey, you got the blanket.”

Idriss rolls his eyes. “The extra soft one, yes.” 

Alex chuckles. “Well let’s get to it then.” He leads Sofiane and Idriss up those creaky stairs and onto the roof, the three of them make quick at laying down the comforter, setting up the wine glasses and laughing as Idriss works to coil the fairy lights. 

“Who the hell invented this shit!” He struggles a minute more before Sofiane takes it from him, still chuckling at his failure. 

“Here, lemme do that.” He works it in his hands quickly, satisfied with his work. “You know guys… now that I think about it. Eliott’s _determined. $700...boy is in love._ ” 

Alex shrugs. “Yeah...we should take a page out of his book. This shit better work out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er sorry. Where my muse went, I'm not sure. If you find her/he/she/it/ them whatever. Send them my way....thanks. 
> 
> Chapter is long for the long wait. Also,hoping to dear God the date was worth the wait. 
> 
> I had fun incorporating some of your comments into the end so I hope you enjoyed. Also...my knowledge of constellations is as great as Eliott's in this. Zero. Nilch. Nada. 
> 
> I had another plan for the date, but liked the scene too much and the tone of it was too different for what I was going for so I plan on putting it in a different fic. Let me know what you think in the comments? Please? Thanks. As always...all mistakes are mine. I tried to catch it, if you see something please point it out to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a couple chapters only. I should not get in the habit of posting multiple fics at once... I need to learn my old ways again. Hope you enjoy the silliness. 
> 
> Bet you're all wondering where the fuck I get free time to write so much. Answer _I DON'T KNOW_
> 
> enjoy it while it lasts because it won't be long before there is a dry spell. Quote me on this. As always I love love love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
